Viktoria
by yoho
Summary: „Warum soll Viktoria eigentlich zurück nach Dagastan?", fragte Elin. - „Weil sie Ausländerin ist", sagte Hermine. - „Aber ich bin auch Ausländerin. Muss ich deshalb jetzt zurück nach Norwegen?"


Title: Viktoria

Author: yoho

Rating: K+

Spoiler: ‚Viktoria' spielt nach Hogwarts. Die Ereignisse nach Band fünf werden allerdings nicht alle berücksichtigt.

Teaser: „Warum soll Viktoria eigentlich zurück nach Dagastan?", fragte Elin. - „Weil sie Ausländerin ist", sagte Hermine. - „Aber ich bin auch Ausländerin. Muss ich deshalb jetzt zurück nach Norwegen?"

Authors Note: Noch das Übliche für neue Leserinnen und Leser: in meinen Fanfiktions sind Harry und Hermine ein Paar. Sie teilen sich auf Hogwarts die Lehrerstelle für Verwandlung, wohnen in der ehemaligen Heulenden Hütte und haben mit Janek und Sara zwei Kriegswaisen bei sich aufgenommen, die in dieser Geschichte etwa vierzehn Jahre alt sind. Außerdem gibt es da noch Elin, mit elf Jahren die jüngste. Sie lebt erst seit kurzem in der Familie.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Ich spiele nur.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

"_Let's all be a little bit kinder to eachother."  
>Aldous Huxley auf die Frage, was er der Menschheit raten würde.<em>

**Viktoria**

Elin wunderte sich. Die Stimme, die sie da aus der Küche hörte, war die von Minerva McGonagall, der Schulleiterin von Hogwarts. Was wollte die denn hier? Und wer war bei ihr? Zumindest Harry, denn der fragte gerade: „Und da kann man gar nichts mehr machen?"

„Nein", sagte die Direktorin, „die Angehörigen haben alle legalen Möglichkeiten ausgeschöpft. Höchstens eine Eingabe beim Zaubereiminister könnte noch helfen. Aber der ist als Vermittler auf der Friedenskonferenz in Dagastan. Das wird mit Sicherheit nach Weihnachten, bis er wieder zurückkehrt."

„Wird denn noch gekämpft, in Dagastan?" Das war Hermines Stimme. Die war also auch in der Küche. Elin beschloss, ihren Hunger zu unterdrücken und besser vor der Tür zu warten, bis die Erwachsenen ihr Gespräch beendet hatten.

„Ja", sagte die Schulleiterin. „Die letzte Eulenpost, die uns von unserem Botschafter dort erreicht hat, berichtete von erbitterten Kämpfen. Die Gegner des Zaubererkönigs von Dagastan wollen wohl noch möglichst viel Gelände gewinnen, bevor das Land eventuell geteilt wird."

„Aber das ist doch hirnrissig, Viktoria dahin zurück zu schicken, nur weil sie nicht zu unserer Zauberergemeinschaft gehört." Hermine machte aus ihrer Empörung keinen Hehl.

„Das Ministerium behauptet, in ihrer Heimatstadt würde gerade nicht gekämpft und deswegen gäbe es keinen Grund mehr, dass sie hier weiter Asyl bekommt."

„Verdammte Scheiße!" Harrys Faust knallte auf den Tisch. „Luna hat erst gestern geschrieben, dass die Menschen in Dagastan hungern, weil diese Knallköpfe die gesamte Ernte vernichtet haben."

„Was schlägst du vor?", fragte Hermine.

„Na ja, Viktoria ist Elins Freundin. Wir werden die beiden fragen, ob sie sich vorstellen können, über Weihnachten ein Zimmer zu teilen. Und wenn nicht, dann schläft Viktoria eben auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer. Bei uns wird sie jedenfalls kein Mensch suchen. Und wenn doch. Wir haben immer noch ein paar gute Flüche auf Lager."

Die Frauen lachten.

„Glaubst du, dass sie versuchen werden, Viktoria abzuschieben, so lange sie noch auf Hogwarts ist?"

„Nein", sagte Minerva McGonagall. „Das werden sie sich nicht trauen. Die im Ministerium wissen hoffentlich, dass ich auf Hogwarts das Hausrecht habe. Die werden schön warten, bis sie in den Ferien bei ihren Verwandten in Cambridge ist und dann versuchen, sie dort festzunehmen. Nur wird sie nie in Cambridge ankommen."

„Weiß ihr Onkel Bescheid?", fragte Harry.

„Noch nicht. Ich werde ihm mitteilen, dass wir sie in Sicherheit bringen. Wo, muss er ja nicht wissen."

Elin konnte es jetzt nicht mehr aushalten. Sie öffnete die Küchentür und betrachtete das Trio, das mit verschwörerischer Miene am Tisch saß. „Natürlich kann Viki bei mir im Zimmer schlafen", sagte sie.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Als Hermine am nächsten Tag nach Hause kam, erklang aus dem Badezimmer im Obergeschoß lautes Gegiggel.

„Nur Kopf und Hände ist zu wenig", hörte sie Elin sagen. „Wenn sie statt dem Pullover eine Bluse anzieht, dann fällt das doch sofort auf."

„Okay, dann eben alles." Das war Saras Stimme. „Ist die Tür abgeschlossen?"

„Ja."

Sara murmelte etwas und sagte dann: „Fertig."

„Und, hat es funktioniert?", fragte Elin.

Wieder war sehr viel Gekicher zu hören.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und ging in ihr Arbeitszimmer, um noch ein paar seltene Verwandlungszauber für ihre siebte Klasse nachzuschlagen.

Eine halbe Stunde später klopfte es an der Tür. Sara und Elin kamen, immer noch kichernd, herein, begleitet von einem dritten Mädchen, etwa in Elins Alter. Die drei sagten gar nichts und Hermine musterte das Trio. Irgendwie kam ihr das unbekannte Mädchen vertraut vor. Natürlich. Entfernt erinnerte sie Hermine an die Ginny ihrer Kindheit, so wie sie da mit langen, roten Haaren und den vielen Sommersprossen zwischen Elin und Sara stand. Aber Ginnys Tochter war doch erst fünf?

Dann machte es Klick bei Hermine. „Viktoria?" - Das Mädchen nickte und lächelte verlegen.

„Meinst du, jemand der nur ein Foto von ihr hat, wird sie noch erkennen?", fragte Sara.

Hermine musterte Viktoria nun genauer. Ursprünglich war sie mal schwarzhaarig gewesen und ihre Haut dunkler als die der britischen Kinder. „Nein, die erkennt niemand mehr. Aber wir werden auch niemanden hier reinlassen, der sie mit einem Foto vergleichen könnte."

„Wir dachten", sagte Elin, „falls doch jemand in der Schule nach ihr sucht, dann ist es besser, wenn sie etwas anders aussieht."

„Und die halten bestimmt zuerst nach einem Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren und dunkler Haut Ausschau", ergänzte Sara.

„Habt ihr daran gedacht, dass beim Sitzen zum Beispiel das Hosenbein hochrutschen kann und man dann ihre Knöchel sieht?"

Die Mädchen brachen schon wieder in Gekicher aus. „Viki hat jetzt überall helle Haut", sagte Sara schließlich.

„Und was ist daran so lustig?"

Auf diese Frage bekam Hermine keine Antwort. Sie hatte aber auch keine erwartet.

„Gut gemacht!", sagte sie stattdessen zu Sara gewandt. „Und das hat auf Anhieb geklappt?"

„Na ja", murmelte Sara. „Zuerst waren die Sommersprossen zu Rot und die Haare zu knallig. Aber nach ein paar Versuchen passte der Farbton."

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Der Mann in der Robe eines einfachen Ministeriums-Polizisten tauchte drei Tage vor Ferienbeginn auf dem Schulhof auf. Ab und zu zog er ein Pergament aus der Tasche, sah darauf und ließ dann wieder seinen Blick schweifen. Schließlich entdeckte er die Erstklässler in einer Ecke des Schulhofes, ganz in der Nähe der Fußbrücke, die über die Schlucht führte.

„Hallo", sprach er eines der Mädchen an, das einen auffallend roten Mantel trug. „Kannst du mir sagen, wer von euch Viktoria heißt?"

„Ja", sagte das Mädchen, „ich bin Viktoria."

„Ich heiße auch Viktoria", rief Elin und stellte sich neben das Mädchen im roten Mantel.

„Ich auch", sagte eine farbige Schülerin mit Dreadlocks.

„Ich bin Viktoria."

„Und ich."

„Hier, ich bin Viktoria", sagte die echte Viktoria und stellte sich zu den anderen Mädchen.

„Ich heiße Viktoria."

Am Ende war der Polizist von zwölf Viktorias umringt. Außer der Farbigen war keine einzige Schwarzhaarige darunter. Aber das Mädchen mit den Dreadlocks kam ganz bestimmt nicht aus Dagastan.

„Ihr heißt also alle Viktoria?", fragte er.

„Ja", sagte das Mädchen im roten Mantel. „Wir sind alle Viktorias." Und die anderen nickten enthusiastisch.

Der Polizist schüttelte den Kopf und ging. Sollten die von der Einwanderungsbehörde doch ihre Drecksarbeit alleine machen. Er hatte getan, was er konnte.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Als Minerva McGonagall von dem Polizisten erfuhr, der auf dem Schulhof nach Viktoria gesucht hatte, ohne sich vorher bei ihr anzumelden, reiste sie sofort ins Ministerium. Als sie zurückkam, hatte sie ein oder auch zwei neue Feinde. Aber sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass kein Polizist mehr den Schulhof oder gar ein Klassenzimmer betreten würde, ohne vorher im Direktorat um Erlaubnis zu fragen.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Hermine lag auf dem Sofa in der Küche. Vor sich ein Buch, in dem sie aber nicht las. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen.

Sie hatte Elin nicht kommen hören. Das Mädchen rutschte neben sie in den Spalt zwischen Sofalehne und Hermines Körper.

„Hallo Elin", sagte Hermine, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

„Mamma?"

„Hmmm."

Elin kuschelte sich an Hermine und die ahnte, dass es mit ihrer Pause auf dem Sofa vorbei war.

„Warum soll Viktoria eigentlich zurück nach Dagastan?"

„Weil sie Ausländerin ist", murmelte Hermine.

„Aber ich bin auch Ausländerin. Muss ich deshalb jetzt zurück nach Norwegen?"

„Nein", sagte Hermine. „Du gehörst doch zu uns."

„Und Viki gehört zu ihrem Onkel. Und wenn keine Ferien sind, dann gehört sie nach Hogwarts."

„Das stimmt", sagte Hermine.

Ein Windstoß fegte draußen über die Veranda und brachte die Gipsabgüsse von Blättern und Pflanzen, die Elin im Sommer gemacht und an der Hauswand aufgehängt hatte, zum Klappern.

„In Dagastan ist Krieg, oder?", fragte sie.

„Hmmm."

„Und in Norwegen ist kein Krieg?"

„In Norwegen ist kein Krieg", bestätigte Hermine.

„Und trotzdem darf ich hier bleiben und Viki sollte dahin zurück, wo Krieg ist. Ich versteh das nicht."

Eine Weile war es still. Im Küchenofen knackte ein Holzscheit und durch den Luftschlitz, den Hermine an der Tür zum Aschenkasten gelassen hatte, fiel roter Feuerschein in die Küche.

Hermine seufzte. „Ich auch nicht", sagte sie und legte Elin ihren Arm um die Schulter. „Ich versteh das auch nicht."


End file.
